Leon Completely Ruins a Snoop Dogg Song
by Paul Revere
Summary: Sup? I did this a while ago when I was incredibly bored at 3 AM, It's a song parody of the Snoop Dogg song, "What's My Name?" Be aware that this is kinda stupid.


First things first, I don't own the Resident Evil characters.  
  
I also don't own this song that this parody was inspired from: Who Am I? (What's My Name?) by Snoop Dogg  
  
Now, let's get on with the stupid shit.  
  
[Intro]  
  
(Leon drives away from Raccoon City with Claire in the passenger seat)  
  
Leon: Whoa, I can't believe that ho was a spy.  
  
Claire: I think we forgot something back at the tunnel.  
  
(they look in the backseat)  
  
Leon: No, we didn't forget anybody.  
  
(they give each other evil smirks)  
  
Claire: You're such a bad muthafucka, I like that.  
  
Leon: Damn right, girl. Just turn on the radio.  
  
(Claire turns on the radio, the music for the song begins)  
  
[Verse One]  
  
Claire: Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyy, Leon S. Kennnnneddyyyyy  
  
Leon: To the hellish city, back from the bars  
Leon S. Kennedy, fucked up like the S.T.A.R.S  
Went solo on that ass, but it's still the same  
Ada Wong is the bitch that will serve my cane  
Ada wait, Ada wait, Ada wait, Ada wait, and don't jump the ship  
Desert Eagle's the gat that I use to fuck up shit  
And I ain't holdin nuttin back  
Cuz motherfucker, Claire's ass is what I'm gonna smack  
It's like that and as a matter of fact   
  
Claire: Rat-tat-tat-tat  
  
Leon: Cuz I never hesitate to put a zombie on his back  
  
Claire: Yeah, so check out the RE2 script, you'll see they all drop like cerebus shit  
  
Leon: What's my motherfuckin name?  
  
Claire: Leon S. Kennnnneddyyyyyyy  
  
Leon: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Claire: Leon S. Kenneedyyyyyyyy  
  
Leon: The Cop  
  
Claire: Da du da da dah, do do do do, doo doo doo da dahhh  
  
Leon: Cops  
  
  
  
[Verse Two]  
  
It's the bow to the wow, creepin and crawlin  
Yiggy yes y'allin, Leon Kennedy in  
the motherfuckin house and it's my first day  
To the PD with this bitch that's got the AK  
Like I said, Birkin can't FUCK with this  
And Birkin can't FUCK with that   
shit that I drop and ya know it don't stop  
Goin' One Eight Seven on a guy who was a cop  
Tic toc never the glock just some nuts and a cock  
Kill the fuckin zombies and then I'll smoke some pot  
Then I fuck up Mr. X and then I'll kill Sherry  
Cuz I'm Leon, yeah I'm Leon, yeah, I'm Leon Kennedy  
  
Claire: Leon S. Keennnnedyyyyy   
  
Leon: The Cop  
  
Claire: Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyyyyy  
  
(suddenly a cerebus jumps into the back seat)  
  
Dog: Bowwowwowyippyyoyippyyay, bowwowwowyippyyo   
  
Leon: ..the fuck?  
  
Dog: Bowwowwowyippyyoyippyyay, bowwowwowyippyyoyoyoyoyoyo  
  
(Leon shoots the dog in the face and continues to bust his mad rhymes)  
  
[Verse Three]  
  
Mr. X wasn't fazed by my bitch Ada's blast  
Then he stepped up to the bitch and kicked her in the ass  
So I ran up fast, my Mag went BLAST  
right up his ass  
  
Claire: Oww  
  
Leon: and he was outta gas  
Now I'm runnin to the train  
That's where Claire is, cuz it's the endgame  
with zombie hos right behind me  
I got to that bitch, but Birkin's tryin to fry me  
Cuz he's all high on that G Thang  
He doesn't know that I got the nuts, but guess what?  
He is I, and I am him, and I said before I blasted him  
"What's my motherfuckin name?"  
  
Claire: Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyy  
Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyy  
Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyy  
Leon S. Kennnnnedyyyyy   
Da-duh-da-da-dah  
Do-do-do-do, doo-doo-doo-da-dahhh!   
Da-duh-da-da-dah  
Do-do-do-do, doo-doo-doo-da-dahhh!   
  
(another Cerebus jumps into the backseat)  
  
Dog: Bowwowwowyippyyoyippyyay, bowwowwowyippyyo   
  
Leon: ....The Fuck?  
  
Claire: Kennedy, Kennedy, Kennedy  
  
Dog: Bowwowwowyippyyoyippyyay, bowwowwowyippyyo  
  
Leon: Shut up!  
  
(Leon keeps shooting the Cerebus for the rest of the song)  
  
Claire: What is, his name? Kennedy, and the Redfield  
Ohhh, Kennedy, Kennedy, Kennedy   
Yeah yeah, I know his name  
C'mon Leon, c'mon Leon   
And the Redfield  
Kennedy, Kennedy  
Kennedyyyyyyyyy  
  
Leon: Shit, that was fucked up.   
  
Paul Revere: Whoa, what the fuck was I thinking writing this shit?  
  
(Paul's head explodes) 


End file.
